


Deep Sleeper

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao is unknowingly a tease in his sleep.<br/>Darn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Sleeper

Takao stretched, mouth working wide and loud over a dramatic yawn. Midorima ignored it and continued his coursework.

"Shin-chan, I'm tired," he whined as if Midorima hadn't figured that out twenty minutes ago when Takao had all but collapsed on the kotatsu.

Midorima pushed his glasses up on his nose, "I knew we would be up late tonight. I already laid a guest futon out in my room." Midorima paused, frowning down at a particularly complicated formula, then glanced up at Takao's face, "Plus Oha Asa had predicted I would have a sudden guest tonight."

Takao was rolling his eyes while he smiled, "Oha Asa, of course." Takao pushed himself off the floor, staggering and swaying slightly once on his feet, "Oh, legs are asleep." He bit his lip, grunting and shaking out his feet, "Aaahg."

"You're noisy," Midorima commented, "Go to bed."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," Takao said, batting at Midorima's comment with his hand while he half-limped out of the room and down the hallway.

It was almost an hour before Midorima closed his textbook and stood, content with the amount of work he had finished. He walked back to his room, opening the door and immediately grimacing at what he saw.

Takao had apparently thought himself above the futon, ignoring it completely and crawling into Midorima's bed instead.

Midorima's frown sunk deeper. The logical thing to do would be to take the futon himself, but...

Midorima shivered. It was cold. Perhaps Takao hadn't been able to get to sleep because it was chilly?

Midorima shook his head. Takao could have asked for an extra blanket. That aside, Midorima couldn't get himself keen on sleeping on the futon. It definitely wasn't equipped to handle a man of 6' 4".

Midorima thought about his feet breaching the bottom, the height of his shoulders spilling over the top and pressing against the cold wooden floor.

Nope, that just would not do.

Midorima sighed heavily, resigning himself. He could wake Takao up and kick him out of bed, but Midorima didn't want to deal with his whining. He would just make do.

Midorima set his glasses on his bed side table before he crawled over the top of Takao, slipping in between him and the wall. Midorima typically laid on his back, but he was suddenly very aware of his body. He tried to contain the width of his shoulders, squirming toward the wall so he wouldn't be jabbing Takao with them. This left him scrunched against the wall, shoulder blades squeezing in against his spine, arm crushed and cold.

"Tch," Midorima clicked his tongue out loud, giving up to turn on his side and face the wall.

 _Nice enough to share my bed and now I have to compromise my back's health to sleep on my side_. Midorima had just about resettled when he heard Takao stirring beside him, sighing sleepily and shifting beneath the sheets. Midorima didn't think anything of it until there was suddenly warmth pressed against the majority of his back, breath puffing against his neck and an arm sliding over his waist, fingers catching and twisting in the fabric of his shirt.

Midorima felt his eyes widen, body stiffen, heart rate increase. This was because he was surprised, of course. Who wouldn't be surprised when their best friend suddenly-- Midorima mentally paused to acknowledge his inner use of "best friend", decided to ignore it, moved on-- started to snuggle them, spoon them, even, in the middle of the night.

Takao's breath was still leaving his chest slow and steady. The sound of his breathing was almost relaxing. The faint rhythm along with his chest moving against Midorima's shoulder blades could have helped lull Midorima into unconsciousness.

 _Could have_ if it wasn't for his hot breath sliding over Midorima's neck. _That_ was unnerving, and it made Midorima's cheeks grow hot and his chest grow tight.

Midorima was still for a moment as he considered what he should do. Every breath that left Takao's mouth taunted over his flesh and made his skin crawl, throwing his mind off track and stuttering for purpose.

Then Takao hummed, pressed in face further in against Midorima's neck, pressed his entire body closer to Midorima's so that space was no longer between them in any capacity. Instead it was just soft warmth and cotton and skin.

Midorima could feel his chest heaving a little heavier than usual. He wiggled slightly under Takao's grasp and Takao pushed his hips in against Midorima and sighed.

Midorima blinked.

Everywhere Takao was touching him was a burst of heat beneath skin, anxiousness shivering through veins and heart pumping heavily. His pulse bloomed under Takao's unconscious pressure-- stuttering under his skin beneath Takao's curled fingertips, throbbing against his neck where Takao was nuzzled.

Midorima could feel his blood heating and rushing to places it shouldn't, could feel the angst in his fingers as he tried not to brush against _himself_ because for some reason every inch of his skin was suddenly unbearably sensitive.

Takao's hips moved against him again, and Midorima could feel that Takao was not entirely soft beneath his shorts. Midorima felt his face flush and maybe, just maybe, his cock twitched.

Takao's hand moved from being curled into Midorima's shirt to sliding down his side, finding a resting place at his hip. The tips of Takao's fingers lightly brushed at the skin that was left bare when his shirt had gotten tangled around his midsection. Takao shifted his head, nose and lips dragging across the base of Midorima's neck.

Midorima shuddered. His fingers contemplated. Embarrassingly enough he was now hard, his shorts straining under the push of his cock through fabric. It ached to be touched, and when Takao tipped his hips against Midorima again he _wanted_ to touch it, wanted to relieve the slow build tension that was working across his skin.

Midorima moved his hand, heart still managing to pick up speed as he reached for himself. Then Takao was sighing again, and he rolled off of Midorima and faced the other direction.

Midorima was frozen. He wasn't sure if he had been saved or forsaken.

He could still hear Takao breathing beside him, same rhythm it's always been. Midorima suddenly was very cold and a little bit irritated. He felt himself lean toward  making an irresponsible decision.

Midorima rolled onto his back and then onto his other side so he was now facing Takao's back. His shoulders looked even more broad this way, slanting down abruptly into a thin waist and hips. His hair was pooled on the pillow revealing small strands tickling the nape of his neck.

Midorima inched closer. The moment he pressed against Takao, Takao hummed, body wiggling in against the sensation.

Midorima felt heat flare fresh in his blood. He hesitantly placed his hand on Takao's hip. The moment he touched him his heart hiccupped in his throat like he had been the one being touched. He used the grip to gingerly pull their hips together. Midorima fit his length against the soft curve of Takao's ass, felt himself sigh against the friction. Takao made a small noise, a noise that was close enough to sounding conscious that it made Midorima's heart practically leap from his chest. But it wasn't conscious, because Takao was slightly arching his back into Midorima now, pressing against Midorima's cock and purring quietly in the back of his throat.

Midorima felt his eyes go wide, felt his fingers flutter over Takao's hip. He had to remind himself that Takao was _unconscious_ and that definitely wasn't an _invitation_ and was that something he wanted to be invited to anyway?

Midorima slowly started moving his hips against Takao. He had to be careful not to rouse him, but he also desperately wanted the feel and friction of the other.

He ran his fingers over the sharp jut of Takao's hip bone, felt out his thigh and ass with his palm. He worked his hand over the curve, hoping to drink the shape in through his fingers, the softness, the muscle, the way it fit against him.

Midorima was now painfully hard and his heart was out of control. His breath was coming heavy and unsteady against Takao's hair. He inhaled Takao's scent, odd half memories and realizations attached to the smell-- late practices and homework and lunches, bubbling laughter and dripping sweat and "Shin-chan."

Strange thoughts pulled themselves out of the dark as Midorima slid against him, pleasure mounting even through clothes. The thoughts were half formed, pre-imagined, things that Midorima didn't realize he had thought about until they were jumping back through his mind now. Flashes of Takao's lips around him, the way his voice sometimes dipped low and rough, the focused steely blue of his eyes breaking as Midorima toyed with him.

Midorima heard his breath shiver, felt a spike in his veins at the stream of mini realizations. He was surprised at himself, but he didn't have much concentration to dwell on it in the moment.

Takao's head tipped back a little and a noise that was almost a whimper spilled over his lips. Midorima's heart quivered in his chest. Takao pushed against him harder, breath rushing from his lungs as he did so.

Midorima was suddenly insatiably curious. He slid his fingers up and over the curve of Takao's hip, slipped them down further and then--

Midorima's heart skipped. He blinked slow and exhaled to steady himself as he drug his palm over Takao's exceedingly hard length and wrapped his fingers around it through Takao's shorts.

They both shuddered at the touch. Midorima couldn't help but think how good he felt in his hand, how hot he was even through clothing.

Midorima stroked up and Takao's breathing hitched, shuddered, and his hips pushed in against the touch.

Midorima stroked over him with the same gentle speed as his hips moving against his back. A small gasp fluttered from Takao's throat. Midorima realized he could easily come like this, doing nothing but grinding against Takao and feeling the other's cock in his hand.

He realized he probably would.

Takao's hips started falling into their own rhythm. His breathing picked up. Then he sighed heavy, almost groaned, and said ever so faintly, "Shin-chan."

Midorima's eyes grew large. What was that? Did he hear that right? No no, certainly he imagined that. Why would he imagine that?

Why _wouldn't_ he?

Suddenly Midorima needed to see Takao's face.

He kindly withdrew from his hold on Takao's cock, heard a small noise of dissatisfaction. Midorima lightly pulled at Takao's hip, hoping the loss of sensation and small direction would be enough to get Takao to roll over.

It was, and Takao started turning into the touch, turning even further when Midorima pulled his other hip toward him.

Takao's eyes were still closed, but his face looked almost needy. For some reason seeing his face was like an aphrodisiac for Midorima. It reminded him how wrong all this was and at the same time how much he wanted it.

Midorima pushed their hips together, watched Takao's throat move over a hum of satisfaction when their lengths slid against each other. Midorima moved his arm, fingers grazing up both their cocks at once. He slowly started moving his hips again, eyes anchored on Takao's face even in the darkness. When Takao started breathing heavy once more, eyes squeezed together and mouth falling open around gasps, Midorima wanted to touch him again. Touch him _more_.

He slid his fingers past the waistband of Takao's shorts, not having to stray far before he met Takao's length with his hand. Midorima shuddered, felt himself spike closer to climax, just upon feeling how absolutely _wet_ Takao was.

Midorima slid his hand up and down in even strokes while he continued to grind their lengths together with his hips. Takao's breath started leaving his chest with some voice attached-- soft moans and low groans that Midorima had to bite his lip against responding to.

Takao's face was warping, his bottom lip shivering and face cracking in a pleading way. He made a small noise, "Ah--" and his hips pushed hard against Midorima. His shoulders started to shake and he whimpered, "Shin-chan--"

And Midorima saw his lips move around the word, wasn't imagining it, and was suddenly coming hard in his shorts, cock untouched.

Midorima bit back most of the sound, only a small groan managing to break free from his chest as he felt hot and slick stick to his skin.

Meanwhile he was still stroking over Takao, hand pumping a little faster thanks to his surprise orgasm. A small moan trilled through Takao's throat and his breath huffed hard a few times before he shoved _hard_ against Midorima, and Midorima took this as a sign to increase pace and pressure of his hand. Takao's hips bucked and he groaned, groaned loud and honest enough that Midorima felt his cock twitch a little hard at the sound, and then he felt hot cum flood over his fist.

Midorima watched his mouth open and close over his orgasm, withdrawing his hand as quick and gently as possible. Not because he didn't want to feel Takao's hips shiver into his touch-- he did-- but because he was already in a precarious position and he was almost certain that an orgasm would rouse even Takao.

Midorima closed his eyes, hoping his heartbeat wasn't visible through his shirt. There was a moment of extremely heavy breathing from Takao, then a shift under the covers. A long minute passed without further movement. Then the comforter shifted. Midorima felt his eye twitch as Takao moved, motions complex enough to prove he was conscious. There was rustling, the fluttering of sheets... then a pause.

Midorima knew Takao well enough to imagine the look of panic Takao had on his face right now.

The silence was thick. Then there was a small hitch in Takao's breath as he slid out of bed, padding quietly to the door and into the hallway.

Midorima practically teleported out of bed. He had himself wiped off and in new pajamas before he could even walk straight, was already lying back in bed by the time he heard the toilet flush.

When Takao reentered Midorima opened one of his eyes, watching Takao's face as he surveyed the two beds.

"Takao?" Midorima asked, forcing his voice steady.

Takao visibly jumped, "Oh, Shin-chan, you're awake."

Midorima suppressed the shiver that threatened his spine, "Just woke up when I heard you open the door."

"O-oh," Takao said, words wavering.

There was a long pause. Finally Midorima heaved a sigh of irritation, "What are you doing?"

"Ah, uhm," Takao hadn't looked at Midorima's face once, even in the cover of darkness, "I can sleep on the floor now. Sorry... about taking the bed."

Midorima felt his heart drop in his chest. He realized what he should have sooner. Since Takao had no idea Midorima had been... toying with him, he was absolutely, infinitely embarrassed.

Embarrassment wasn't something one saw often on Takao's face.

"What are you saying, all of a sudden?" Midorima asked, sounding exasperated. "Too late to bother with that now. Just get in bed."

Takao hesitated, then finally took a step forward, sliding into bed next to Midorima. There was a long moment where Midorima could tell that Takao was laying there with his eyes open. Finally he spoke, "I didn't wake you up before I went to the bathroom did I?"

Midorima's eyes slid to the side. "No," Midorima answered. It wasn't a lie. He had never gone to sleep. "I heard the door."

Also not a lie.

Takao sighed, sounding a little more relieved. Midorima exhaled against his pillow, finally allowing the warm relaxation to melt across his limbs. He let his head roll to the side and then rumbled, "Just relax and go to bed, Takao." Then he fit his thigh against Takao's, leaving it there.

He felt Takao physically tense and then finally relax, fully, against the touch.

"Mm. Goodnight Shin-chan." Midorima could hear the smile in his voice.

Midorima felt his lips tip a tad upward, pulled them back down again before responding faintly, "Goodnight."


End file.
